The Date
by Violet26
Summary: Though they've been in a (secret) relationship for nearly a year, Anakin comments on how he and Obi-wan never went on a traditional first date. After some convincing Obi-wan agrees to take Anakin out on a date but he intends to make it as traditional as possible. ObiAni slash
1. Chapter 1

**DarthSomething**; I have to make this quick because otherwise this section will be longer than my actual story. Thank you for your reply, I appreciate it. I see were you're coming from when you say taking out Anakin's and Padme's relationship would make the movies really different. Boring? I guess I can't imagine that however. To be honest though most slash stories I've read don't completely remove their relationship, it happens prior to Anakin and Obi-Wan ending up together or in a number of different scenerios, depends on the story. Personally, I like stories, including Au's, that keep as many elements of the canon as possible. Everyone sees things differently though and maybe for some people it would be boring. Thanks again for the reply and sorry if I sounded a bit mean or rude in my previous comment.

**DarthSomething:** I'm really glad we were able to go back and forth with giving each other too much grieve. I'm also happy to hear you're going to read stories first before reviewing, that's a good thing. There's plenty of awesome stories on fanfiction by amazing authors so happy reading and may the force be with too, always! :)

* * *

A/N Don't know what time setting this is but it's prior to RotS. I always try to be in-character but it's been awhile since I've watched the movies so sorry for any ooc ness. Hope you like it! This is slash, malexmale, Anakin and Obi-Wan in a relationship, if you don't like it fine but turn away now! Hurry! Bye, bye! For the rest of you, enjoy! :) I erased a reply I had to a guess reviewer because it was a bit wordy but I know they saw it already because they replied to it so it should be alright. Anyway, I realized I forgot to warn people about something that I probably should have, sorry. This is rated T so there is nothing explicit but there is one paragraph that is a flashback of sorts and does contain a sexual reference. Okay, think I'm good now. :)

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at the idea Anakin had suggested. "A traditional first date?" he questioned the new knight curiously.

Anakin smiled and nodded. He and Obi-wan had been an "official" couple for nearly a year. Official in their hearts and minds but as far as the order or anyone else was concerned their relationship hadn't changed. The two were still, former master and padawan, friends, brothers-in-arms and the team to beat all teams. They were still those things, of course, but for the last year they had been more. Since they never had a technical date, and both would have some well-deserved time off in the next couple days, Anakin figured it was over do. It would have to be low-key but it wouldn't be the first time he and Obi-wan went out for drinks or even for a bite and no one but them would know it was a date.

Obi-wan sighed heavily. "Haven't we already done that?" In his mind it was late in the game to being going on a first date.

Anakin shook his head. "We've been out for drinks and food as friends and comrades, but never been out on a real date." he said, frowning.

Their relationship had had a sudden change in one night nearly a year ago, taking them from friends to lovers. The night had been one neither would forget.

* * *

It had begun as an argument between Anakin and Obi-wan, about what exactly no longer mattered but it had been more heated than any argument they previously had. It eventually turned physical when Anakin had taken his master by the front of his robes and slammed him hard against a wall in their shared chambers. Anakin had glared at Obi-wan angrily, breathing hard. When the boy regained his composure he suddenly, for a reason he couldn't explain, pulled the older man against him roughly. Anakin had then wrapped a hand around the back of his master's neck and crashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Things quickly escalated from there. Before Obi-wan had had time to think on how wrong it was he had Anakin pinned to the nearest bed, kissing, caressing and grinding against the younger man with a desperate need. From there things had been a blear; grasping hands from both, torn clothing, feverish kisses and bites on heated flesh, lewd moans and curses so loud both had prayed to any God that might have heard that the walls were thick enough to muffle the sounds.

The next morning had been awkward, to say the least. Obi-wan had left their quarters extra early, feeling a gnawing guilt. Despite Anakin being the one who initiated, the master felt he should have stopped it. He had done nothing but encouraged Anakin, accepted his advances and even fought him for dominance. Though Anakin had been of age at the time and Obi-wan had never had inappropriate thoughts about the young Jedi prior to him entering adulthood, Anakin still had been his padawan. Obi-wan knew what they had done was wrong in a number of ways and that had nearly caused the Jedi master to search out a new master to teach the young man.

That night however, as Obi-wan prepared to talk to Anakin about how the incident should never repeat itself and how he might want to consider another master to train him, Anakin approached him with something else on his mind. The sex had been slower, more sensual but just as passionate and came with less guilt the next morning.

Things continued in the same way, night after night, Anakin came to Obi-wan's bed. Eventually, the two came to a silent but mutual understanding and they both found every moment alone they could find.

* * *

"The start of our relationship was hot, angry sex in your…" Anakin was cut off by Obi-wan shouting his name. "Anakin!"

"Would you say that a little louder, I don't think the whole temple heard?" Obi-wan asked sarcastically but quietly. He glanced around the hallway they stood in and groaned silently in frustration. "You said a traditional date, what did you have in mind?"

The younger man leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He shrugged his shoulders. "You know, dinner, dancing, a show, like normal couples."

Obi-wan rubbed his temple with a hand. "In case you haven't noticed, we are not a normal couple." He felt his head beginning to ache. "We're not even supposed to be a couple at all, if the council found out…." It was Anakin's turn to interrupt.

"The council." the younger Jedi rolled his eyes and shifted in his spot. He meant Obi-wan's eyes. "You worry too much about the council master." Anakin said, a little too dismissively for Obi-wan's taste.

Obi-wan backed himself against the wall across from Anakin, tilting his head backwards to stare at the ceiling and flinched as he hit the wall harder than intended. "When were you thinking of us going on this 'date'?" he asked in resignation, knowing from experience how persistent Anakin could be.

Anakin straightened. "I was thinking tomorrow night?" he asked, hopefully.

Obi-wan sighed again. "After classes, if nothing else transpires." he replied as he straightened himself up too. "And, I'm no longer your master." he said matter-of-factly.

Anakin beamed. "Tomorrow then." he replied happily. "And I can still call you master in the bedroom right?" he asked cheeky, laughing when Obi-wan groaned loudly as they parted ways. Anakin went off to hone his sabre skills and Obi-wan headed towards a class of younglings he had to teach.


	2. Chapter 2

The night of Anakin and Obi-Wan's first true date arrived. Obi-Wan knocked on the door to his quarters. Of course Anakin had his own quarters by now but still spent most of his time at Obi-Wan's and insisted on being picked up there. It felt weird knocking on his own door but Anakin had wanted a traditional date and Obi-Wan obliged. He muttered under his breath about how stupid he'd feel if anyone walked by while he waited for Anakin to answer the door. The Jedi vaguely wondered if Anakin didn't insist on being picked here because he thought the idea of his former master standing in a hallway feeling foolish was humorous.

After what seemed far longer than it actually was, Anakin opened the door. He leaned against the door frame, arms crossed across his chest with his usual carefree smirk, looking as handsome as ever. He was out of his Jedi robes and in civilian attire, dressed up for the night they had planned.

Obi-wan couldn't help but smile at his young lover. Anakin had been cute as a boy but he had grown into a beautiful young man. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten so lucky. Although, there were times he didn't consider himself lucky having Anakin around, this wasn't one of those.

Obi-Wan had donned civilian clothing too, proper for the night but he had his cloak over them. He had left the temple earlier for an errand and didn't wish any discussion of his appearance or his plans with anyone. "Ready?" he asked, impatiently.

Anakin nodded and made to leave the room when the other man stopped him. "Wait, I have something for you." Obi-Wan said, glancing around to make sure they were alone. He pulled one hand carefully from out behind his cloak-covered back and presented a small bouquet of flowers.

Anakin snorted and covered his mouth with a hand to hide his laughter. After a moment he composed himself. "Flowers?" he questioned with raised brows.

Obi-Wan shrugged with a smile on his face. "You said you wanted a traditional date, these" he lifted the bouquet. "Are a part of that."

"I meant traditional as in dinner and a show instead of a good shag when we manage to find a semi-private place" Anakin replied, still smirking.

Obi-wan shook his head at Anakin's phrasing. "It may be an old tradition to show up with flowers in hand," he began pointedly. "Really old." Anakin added cheeky. Obi-wan ignored his comment and continued. "But it is traditional none the less and it's a nice one if you ask me." He laughed to himself. He hadn't thought Anakin would like the flowers or even appreciate the gesture but he had been, more or less, asked to play a part and he would play it to the letter.

Anakin rolled his eyes but accepted the gift anyway. Obi-Wan followed him inside as he went to search for something to put them in. "It's nice if you're a girl." he said offhandedly.

"I haven't been on an actual date in ages Anakin, and the last time I was, it was with a girl." Obi-wan stated matter-of-factly.

Anakin stopped and faced his former master with an odd look on his face. "You're not implying I'm the girl in our relationship, are you?" he questioned with a frown.

"Of course not," Obi-wan laughed lightly.

"Good." Anakin replied sharply. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filled it with water and placed the flowers inside.

"You're too old to still be called a girl, you would be the woman." the older man joked.

Anakin paused what he was doing a moment to glare at his friend. "Ha, ha." he said dryly. Obi-an grinned then watched with increasing curiosity as his lover continued to rearrange the flowers inside the makeshift vase. "What, are you doing?" he asked slowly and curiously.

Anakin didn't answer at first. He continued what he was doing then stepped back to admire his work. With a satisfied smile he turned to Obi-wan. "They look better that way."

The older man looked at Anakin then the flowers and back to Anakin. _"Nope, not at all like a woman"_ he thought. "Ready?" he asked simply. Anakin nodded and followed him out the door.

* * *

_Anakin watched in a near trance-like state as the older man approached him. Slowly Obi-Wan slipped off his robe, never breaking the eye contact he held with his former apprentice. The sly, seductive look on the other Jedi's face caused Anakin's blood to heat. He watched as Obi-Wan began stripping off his tunic and squirmed in his seat as he felt too warm in his own clothing. Anakin thought he could faintly hear music playing in the background, a tune he recalled from when he was younger, but couldn't be sure. He desperately wished to assist Obi-wan as he began undoing the laces of his pants but found himself unable to move. The young Jedi groaned as the heat coursing through his blood pooled in his groin. Finally managing to get his body to stand, Anakin reached out a hand and placed it behind his, now undressed, lover's neck. "Anakin" Obi-Wan whispered. Hearing his name caused Anakin to grin. He loved hearing his master say his name with that cultured accent. "Anakin." Obi-Wan said again. Anakin's smile turned into a smirk and he leaned in. Anticipation coiled in his stomach as their faces were mere inches apart._ "Anakin!" Obi-Wan called loudly. Anakin pulled back and frowned as the scene before him faded and his naked lover in his arms turned into his very clothed, not too happy lover, seated across from him.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Obi-wan asked, impatiently.

Anakin shook his head to clear it and focused on the man across from him. "What?" he began, then cleared his throat. "Yes, of course." he answered, hoping to sound sincere.

"And?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I agree, sounds like a good plan." Anakin answered, taking a shot in the dark.

Obi-Wan huffed. He knew Anakin hadn't heard a word he said but he somehow managed to give a fitting answer. "Really?" he raised a questioning brow at the man across from him.

Anakin squirmed in his seat, a persistent problem, thanks to his fantasy, still caused him discomfort. He glanced around the restaurant they sat in for a distraction. "Oh, here comes our server." he said offhandedly, avoiding his lover's question.

Obi-Wan looked in the direction Anakin was looking. A pretty, young, blue-skinned woman with purplish hair pulled back into a ponytail and wearing a dress uniform was headed their way. Once she reached their table she gave each man a quick, appraising look. She smiled politely and turning to Anakin first, she asked them for their orders. Anakin told the young woman what he wanted and while he waited for Obi-Wan to finish speaking he conjured images in his head that might help his current problem. _"Mace Windu,"_ he thought. _"Master Yoda, Master Yoda and Mace, Master Yoda and Mace naked."_ He pulled a face and shivered. _"Yep, that did it."_ He thought, feeling a lot more comfortable. _"Of course now I'm going to have a harder time sleeping than usual."_ The waitress had finished writing and sent a charming smile at Anakin. Anakin smiled back at her with an equally charming smile. She then gave Obi-wan a wink, to which Anakin fought back a possessive growl, and told them that she'd be back with their drinks soon. The waitress quickly returned with their drinks and after she left again they sat in silence.

Anakin drummed his fingers on the tabletop and studied the room as they waited for their food. Obi-wan picked out one of the finer restaurants on Coruscant. It was one the Jedi frequented often and no one would pay them any mind but he felt uncomfortable. It wouldn't have been one he would have chosen but the two had made a deal earlier, Obi-wan picked out the restaurant and Anakin picked out the entertainment. The decor, the lights, the people, everything about the atmosphere was just too stuffy for him but he had asked Obi-wan for a night out and he was determined to enjoy it.

Turning his attention back to his lover, Anakin tried to think of something to talk about but found it hard. Normally the conversation flowed smoothly between them and when they didn't talk, it was comfortable silence, unless it was because of an argument, of course. Tonight was different, Anakin hadn't thought of the pressure that might come from starting a conversation for a 'first' date. He felt relieved when Obi-wan spoke up.

"So Anakin, you say you're a Jedi?" Obi-wan began, barely containing a smirk. "Tell me about that."

"Huh?" Anakin asked, puzzled.

"Most first dates involve two people who don't know each other well. So if this is ours, I would like to know more about you." Obi-Wan stated simply.

Anakin stared at the other man. "Are you serious?" he asked, disbelief was clear in his voice. When Obi-Wan merely nodded he laughed. "Alright." he said, ready to play his part. _"Maybe this won't be so bad after all."_ he thought. "Yes, I'm a Jedi."

"And what is that like?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"You should know, you're one too." Anakin laughed lightly.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes for a moment but then smiled. "Yes, but I want to know about you."

"It's alright, I suppose." Anakin started, truthfully. "There are parts I enjoy but there are lots of rules and regulations and traditions, those can be bothersome."

Obi-Wan held back an eye roll and chose to nod instead. "I see and do you train under a Jedi master?"

Anakin nearly snorted at the question. "No, I'm a knight now but I had one. Every Jedi does at first."

"A knight, that's sounds impressive." Obi-Wan said, knowing it would stroke the younger man's ego. Anakin beamed. "Tell me about your former master."

Anakin leaned forward across the table, seductively as he could, he whispered. "I'd rather you tell me about you."

"That's sweet, maybe later." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin huffed and slunk back in his seat. "He's nice enough, smart, charming, handsome" he paused to look at Obi-Wan's face and smiled when he noticed a faint blush. "But he was really strict in his training, he could be a bit crabby too, the smallest little mistake and he'd be jumping down my throat."

Obi-Wan was ready to retort when he heard footsteps approaching. Glancing up, he saw their waitress returning with their food. "That was quick." he heard Anakin say. He nodded his agreement.

The server set down their food and once again smiled at each of them politely. "Enjoy!" she said cheerily. They said their thank you's and she left.

Anakin and Obi-Wan ate in relative silence expect to go over the finer points of their upcoming mission. Anakin, feeling starved, began eating quickly until Obi-Wan coughed. "It's bad enough when you eat like that in the temple but could you try not to do it in a public place."

Anakin glared at the man across from him and pointedly stabbed at his food with his fork. He hated when his lover scolded him like they were still master and apprentice, it made him feel like a child. He didn't want to fight so he kept silent and slowed his pace. Still finishing before Obi-Wan, Anakin returned to glancing around the, all too quiet, room. Boredom quickly overtook him and he turned his attention back to the Jedi across from him, who was still eating his meal. He studied the other man and a sly grin crossed his face when a thought hit him.

Obi-Wan figured Anakin would be bored by now. No matter how old he got it seemed patience would never be a virtue of Anakin's but it wouldn't hurt him to try to practice some. Obi-Wan jumped slightly as a bootless foot slid along the inside of his calve. He was startled but not surprised. He tried to ignore his lover's foot and continued to eat. The older Jedi sent Anakin a warning look when the foot ran along his thigh but again he ignored it. When he felt a pressure pressing against his groin, Obi-Wan nearly choked. "Anakin!" he snapped, causing a few people to look their way. He ducked his head and Anakin tried not to chuckle.

Their waitress came, as if on cue, and asked if they wanted dessert or anything else. Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin then politely told the server they were set and paid the bill. The woman eyed Obi-Wan with a dreamy look and winked at him before she sent Anakin a quick smile and walked away. Anakin folded his arms and glared at her retreating form.

As he Jedi left their seats and began leaving the restaurant Obi-Wan spoke up. "Was that necessary? He asked Anakin.

"You're referring to?" Anakin questioned, feigning innocence.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "You know what I'm referring to."

Anakin chuckled. "Nope, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Obi-Wan tried to signal an air taxi. "I'm talking about your straying foot."

"Oh, that." Anakin answered smartly. "I wouldn't bother doing that," he said as the other Jedi continued to try so hail a taxi. "the taxi's don't go where we're going next, we'll have to walk."

Obi-Wan gave the other man a questioning look. "Where are we going?" he asked, hesitantly.

Anakin grinned widely. "You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan pulled his cloak tighter around him, trying to stay warm in the biting chill of the late evening. As he followed Anakin, only steps behind the younger man, Obi-Wan wondered where he was being lead. The other Jedi had been silent so far, only glancing back at his companion occasionally, a happy grin on his face.

Obi-Wan didn't mean to be wary of where his lover might be taking him but as they journeyed deeper into the underbelly of Coruscant, his mind began to wander. An image of a seedy bar flooded his thoughts. He could almost hear the loud, blaring sounds that Anakin would insist on calling music and see the painfully bright, colorful lights. They would sit at the bar and order drinks. He wouldn't normally have a problem with that, except this bar would have questionable looking drinks served by even more questionable looking bartenders. There would be a dance floor, of course. Anakin, like most people his age, liked dancing. On the floor there would be a mass of young people writhing and grinding against each other to the thrumming beat of the vulgar noise that surrounded them.

Obi-Wan shook his head to clear the images that managed to do two things to him. Firstly, they made him feel old. Obi-Wan was sure that if he had been ten years younger and Anakin was still the age he was now, they would have made the perfect pair. Obi-Wan would enjoy the loud music, the lethal looking drinks and the erotic dancing. He wasn't ten years younger though and he didn't enjoy any of it. _"Writhing and grinding among strangers no, but if it was just Anakin…"_ Obi-wan thought, allowing himself to smile before frowning again. That was the second problem his earlier imagery caused. Not only did he feel old but thinking of his young lovers' sweat-laced body writhing against his own caused a heat, that he was glad for, and a problem, that he wasn't. He sighed heavily, being torn between continuing with their 'first' date experience and convincing Anakin to return to the temple and their room to writhe and grind in private.

When the Jedi reached their destination, Obi-Wan was surprised by what he saw. An old opera house stood before them. Like many other buildings in this part of Coruscant, one could tell it had seen better days. However, despite its dis-repaired state, it still held a glimmer of what it once was.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile as he peered through one of the broken, glass windows and watched a small crowd line up in front of a counter. Some people may call the building run-down and old but he called it vintage. Not many places like this one still existed, on any planet he'd been to, and especially not on Coruscant. Most of the surrounding buildings were hardly anything to look at but the architecture of this one caused the Jedi master to marvel.

Anakin beamed when he noticed Obi-Wan smiling. He had heard of this place from a fellow padawan shortly before his knighthood. They had told him it was an opera house that played holofilms. After finding it still in operation, Anakin had been determined to take his master there someday. "It's a holofilm theater" Anakin explained.

The two Jedi entered the building and Obi-Wan felt even more awestruck. While the outside showed its age, the inside seemed nearly untouched by the years. The walls of the room they entered had cracks here and there but aside from that, it was remarkable. The room was softly lit with plush, cream-colored carpet. A counter lined the wall in front that sold tickets to the show and concessions. To the right was a long hallway illuminated by a row of track lights and on the left was an alcove that exhibited old movie posters. They were yellowed but like the rest of the room they were still in amazing condition.

The two Jedi, after purchasing tickets, followed the hallway to a large auditorium with a red-curtained stage in front. Rows of seats were set on either side of a long, red carpet that divided the room. The rays that shone from the covered lights on the walls painted a beautiful picture as they reflected on the polished surface of the uncovered parts of floor.

Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly found their seats and waited for the performance to begin. Not ten minutes after the show began however they were making a hasty exit. "That was hardly a first date activity." Obi-Wan remarked simply, once they were outside the theater.

Anakin gestured to the building with a hand in frustration. "Like I knew they played _that kind _of holofilm!" he snapped. _"Although," he thought. "thinking back I should have guessed, considering the person who told me about the theater."_ he frowned at himself for not checking up on the place before bringing Obi-Wan. "I said sorry." he said, calming himself as he quickly caught up to his lover.

"I know." Obi-Wan replied, understanding. He cursed the rain, that had started while they had been inside, silently.

"I really didn't know." Anakin reminded the other man as they made their way up the senatorial district.

"I know." Obi-Wan answered.

"I'm sorry." Anakin apologized once again, feeling disheartened. He really had tried to do something special for his lover.

"It's alright, Anakin." Obi-wan assured as he pulled his cloak tighter around himself to block out the rain.

Anakin sighed heavily as he recapped the evenings events in his head._ "First I'm called a woman because I arranged some flowers, then I'm dragged to some stuffy restaurant where a skanky waitress keeps hitting on my date, then it's off to my choice of entertainment, which happens to be a porn theater and now we're walking in the rain because the damn taxi's don't come down here."_ Anakin made a disgruntled noise that Obi-Wan couldn't hear over the pounding of the rain.

When they finally reached the senatorial district the two Jedi hailed an air taxi. Both men were glad they didn't have to wait long.

After climbing into the cab, Anakin glared at the passing traffic outside the window. "That could have gone better." he mumbled.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin as he lowered the hood of his cloak and smiled. "It wasn't that bad." he remarked lightly. Anakin just huffed next to him. "We had a nice dinner." The older Jedi tried.

Despite still facing the window, Anakin rolled his eyes. "I suppose," he replied. "I didn't like our server though."

Obi-Wan looked at the other man questioningly. "What was wrong with her? She was polite and prompt." Again, Anakin just huffed. Knowing he wouldn't get a further answer soon, Obi-Wan continued. "It was a sweet gesture."

Anakin's head snapped towards his former master. "You're mocking me, aren't you?" he questioned bitterly.

"Of course not. I really think you put a lot of thought into the evening's entertainment and that's really sweet." Obi-wan answered honestly.

"A lot of good it did." Anakin muttered. "Some first date." he added. As he turned his head to look back out the window he noticed the cab driver, who up to this point hadn't seem to give them much mind, glance into the rearview after his comment. Anakin couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. It quickly faded though and he returned to watching the rain.

"You know what they say, it's the thought that counts." Obi-Wan replied warmly. Anakin glanced at the other man, still frowning. The older Jedi cast a quick glance at the cab driver, then sighed. He didn't feel the night had been as bad as Anakin made it seem and he wanted the younger man to know how much he appreciated the effort he put into their date. He met Anakin's dispirited, blue eyes. Placing a hand on the young man's cheek, he spoke quietly. "You wanted to do this because you wanted something special for us and I appreciate that. The night may not have gone the way you imagined but I enjoyed it." Anakin made a face showing his doubt and Obi-Wan continued. "It doesn't matter what we do Anakin, as long as we do it together."

Anakin's expression softened and he leaned into the other Jedi's touch. "Now who's the woman." he joked about his lover's sentimental statement as his eyes closed.

Obi-Wan shook his head but didn't remove his hand, instead he slid it to the back of the other man's neck. Forgetting about the taxi driver for the moment, he closed the distance between Anakin and himself and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss but it was enough to make the young man smile. Obi-wan pulled back with a smile of his own. Neither said a word for a moment until a glance over Anakin's shoulder, told Obi-Wan they had reached the temple.

After paying the cab driver Obi-Wan and Anakin walked through the temple back to their quarters. "I guess it wasn't that bad." Obi-Wan glanced to his side, towards Anakin, after hearing him speak up. "It was a nice dinner." the Jedi knight finished.

Obi-Wan nodded his agreement. "Yes it was."

"_So,_" Anakin began as he stepped closer to the other man. "What do you want to do now?" he whispered suggestively as he could, purposely brushing up against Obi-Wan.

"Now," Obi-Wan said, stopping in front of the door to his quarters and leaning against it. "We say goodnight."

"Oh." Anakin replied, sounding disappointed.

Obi-Wan checked the hallway before stepping forward. He quickly closed the distance between him and the young knight. Obi-Wan pulled the other man towards himself with a hand placed on the back his head, leaned in and kissed his cheek. Pulling away, Obi-Wan grinned. "Good-night Anakin. I had a…" he paused and thought for a moment. "An interesting time." he finished. The older Jedi turned and palming open his door, he entered his quarters.

Anakin remained rooted in his spot and stared in disbelief for a few moments. "What the .." he began to question before hearing the door re-open. Obi-Wan stood in the doorway, arms crossed across his chest and a bright smile on his face. "I shouldn't ask because it is the end of our first date, but, did you want to come in?" Anakin narrowed his eyes. He thought about saying no and walking away after Obi-wan's trick.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Alright, if you don't want to." He turned to head back into the room but Anakin called to him. "Wait!" Obi-Wan turned, back in time to see his young love take the few steps that distanced them, with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Anakin held his lovers' gaze, placed his hands on the older man's biceps and backed him into the room and against the wall next to the door. Without a word he grasped the back of his former master's neck with one hand, placed the other on the man's back, lowered his head and crushed his lips against Obi-Wan's for a slow but deliberate kiss. Obi-Wan's arms snaked around Anakins' waist and he moaned quietly when the young Jedi deepened the kiss. As the heat began to rise around them , their hands clenched at fabric and their bodies pressed together with a rising ache. Both pulled back from their kiss only after the need for air became desperate. Panting, Anakin moved his mouth to Obi-Wan's ear. He let his hot breath skim the shell before whispering, "Good night." He let his arms fall and pulled out of his lover's embrace. He left the other man's quarter's, leaving a paralyzed Obi-Wan behind.

Anakin waited on the other side of the door, laughing. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long. "That's not funny!" he heard Obi-Wan shout. "It kind of is." the knight replied, snickering some more._ "Serves him right for playing with me."_ he thought. "Anakin!" he heard Obi-Wan call. His smile widened. He would had liked to made Obi-Wan wait longer but really didn't think he could. The holofilm they had begun watching may have been inappropriate for a first date but it did give him ideas and that kiss only served to spark them. He sighed and went back inside.

Anakin was ready for Obi-Wan to be glaring at him as he entered the room, waiting for an explanation. He began his protest without looking for the other man. "Hey, you started…." Anakin never got a chance to finish his sentence. Obi-Wan had grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for another searing kiss.

Obi-Wan was the one who parted the kiss this time. As he pulled away he grabbed Anakin's hand and silently led him to the bedroom.

As Anakin followed his lover he looked back on earlier events and smiled. He couldn't help but think that despite the awkwardness and the one uncomfortable moment, he couldn't have asked for a better first date.

A/N The opera house mentioned in here is loosely based on one that we have in the town I live in. It was built back in the late 1800's. In was fixed up and used as a movie theater when I was younger. Now they play one acts, original films and hold other events.


End file.
